


Скрытые ветви генеалогического древа

by Bathilda



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Ianto Jones: Not Dead, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда Янто Джонс назвал Майкрофта Холмса папой, и один раз, когда Майкрофт Холмс назвал Янто сыном</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скрытые ветви генеалогического древа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Good Many Family Trees Are Shady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506411) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Автор: blackkat  
> Название: Скрытые ветви генеалогического древа / A Good Many Family Trees Are Shady  
> Ссылка на оригинал: archiveofourown.org/works/506411  
> Переводчик: Bathilda  
> Бета: нет, все ошибки мои собственные и я их стыжусь  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Персонажи: Майкрофт Холмс, Шерлок Холмс, Джон Ватсон, Янто Джонс, Джек Харкнесс  
> Жанр: мини, семья, драма, Янто Джонс не умер.  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено

**1.**

Когда Янто просыпается, за окном его уже ждет большая черная машина.

Он не видит ее – шторы на окнах спальни задернуты, а свет в комнате выключен, – но слышит доносящееся с улицы негромкое урчание мотора. На часах три утра, час ведьм, и кроме звука работающего мотора ничто не нарушает тишину.

Через минуту после того, как Янто проснулся, его телефон начинает вибрировать, словно узнав о том, что теперь он не останется без внимания – Янто не удивился бы, если бы звонящий дожидался именно этого. Повибрировав немного, телефон затихает. Впервые в жизни Янто думает о том, чтобы не отвечать на звонок того, кто хочет с ним сейчас поговорить. Не важно, в каком Янто состоянии – устал, расстроен, избит и измучен, – он всегда ему отвечает, и сейчас он не может найти в себе силы поступить иначе. Поэтому, когда телефон вновь оживает, Янто берет его в руки, открывает и неохотно подносит к уху.

– Папа, – приветствует он человека на другом конце провода и морщится: он не называл отца «папой» с двенадцати лет, с тех пор, как умерла его приемная мать.

Это наглядно демонстрирует, как он сейчас себя чувствует, и заранее сводит на «нет» возможные попытки Янто убедить отца в том, что он в полном порядке.

– Янто. – В мягком голосе и четком произношении отца Янто нет ни следа валлийского акцента, присущего самому Янто. – Не соизволишь объяснить, почему я получаю новость о том, что ты еще продолжаешь свое бренное существование, из списка выживших, а не от тебя лично?

Янто опять морщится и подавляет желание взглянуть в сторону гостиной, где работающий трансформационный модуль поддерживает жизнь Лизе. – Я просто…Мне нужно было время, чтобы оплакать погибших. В одиночестве.

В действительности Янто уже подсчитывал, как надолго он сможет оставлять наполовину превращенную в киборга Лизу одну, прежде чем отправиться в Кардифф.

– Ты внизу.

– Конечно, мой мальчик. – Беспокойство с оттенком обиды в голосе собеседника Янто уступает, наконец, место теплым ноткам. – У меня мало времени: через два часа Совету предстоит разбираться с последствиями глупости Ивонн. Но прежде я хотел своими глазами убедиться, что ты еще дышишь.

Янто поспешно вылезает из кровати с гримасой боли из-за обожженной кожи и протестующих против любого движения уставших мышц.

– Я иду, – отзывается он, захлопывает телефон и быстро натягивает одежду, которую снял перед тем, как лечь спать.

Костюм – боже, неужели эта кровавая трагедия произошла только сегодня, – измят и подпален и годится лишь на то, чтобы выйти в нем сейчас, едва не упав, на улицу. Проигнорировав одеревеневшие мышцы, Янто предпочел воспользоваться лестницей, а не лифтом, вспомнив тот ужасный час, который он провел, запертый в машине у торчвудской Башни.

Но все в порядке, ведь у подножия лестницы его уже ждут. Этот мужчина словно бы знает, что каково Янто,  понимает его, поскольку он один из немногих, кто в курсе того, что такое Торчвуд и что на самом деле случилось в Кэнари-ворф. Он одет в безупречно скроенный костюм, держит в руке зонтик, а на лице его написано беспокойство, вместо обычного самодовольства и насмешливого презрения.

– Папа, – опять говорит Янто и застывает у последней ступеньки, но это не имеет значения, потому что мужчина бросает на него один-единственный взгляд, стремительно, но при этом контролируя каждое свое движение, подходит к Янто и хватает его за руку.

– С тобой все в порядке. – Это наполовину вопрос, наполовину утверждение, и Янто слегка этому улыбается. Скорее всего, он единственный человек в мире, если не в нескольких галактиках – в зависимости от того, где сейчас находится Доктор, – кто может заставить Майкрофта Холмса сомневаться в своих умозаключениях.

– Да, – подтверждает Янто, поскольку в противном случае Майкрофт заставит его показаться врачу, а Янто пока что не может оставлять Лизу так надолго одну. – Несколько ожогов, но все будет хорошо.

Это прозвучало бы убедительнее, если бы голос Янто не сорвался на последнем слове.

Майкрофт внимательно смотрит на него и кивает. Он не отпускает руку Янто и тянет его к машине.

– Будешь, – соглашается Майкрофт, и это приказ, обернутый в мягкий кокон утешения. – Не сразу, но со временем. И самый лучший способ поторопить это – хорошая еда и отдых. Первое я предоставлю.

Янто привык к такому обращению отца, когда тот был обеспокоен, и потому лишь закатывает глаза и позволяет увлечь себя к машине и усадить внутрь. Он старается не чувствовать себя попавшей в беду барышней из третьеразрядного фильма про бандитов, но это сложно. У его отца есть склонность все драматизировать, порой совершенно безосновательно, но Янто давно к этому привык и смирился.

Личная помощница, телохранитель, ниндзя Майкрофта – Янто так и не узнал, какие именно функции она выполняет, и это сводит его с ума, – смотрит на его с сидения водителя и улыбается.

– Все еще Прозерпина? – вежливо осведомляется Янто, слабо улыбаясь в ответ.

Девушка слегка склоняет голову на бок, обдумывая, что сказать.

– Длинно и труднопроизносимо.

– Может, теперь что-нибудь греческое? – предлагает Майкрофт, закрывая за собой дверь. – Лично мне нравится «Гера».

В ответ он получает только сморщенный носик, и Янто сдерживает улыбку. Он все еще в шоке, еще горюет об умерших, но отец и его ассистентка всегда умели поднять ему настроение.

– Антея[[1]](new#_ftn1), – предлагает он в свою очередь. – Гера тебе подходит, но это слишком очевидно.

Девушка вновь склоняет голову, размышляя над этой идеей.

– Возможно. Похоже на Афину[[2]](new#_ftn2).

Майкрофт закатывает глаза и стучит легонько кончиком зонтика-трости по полу.

– Может, ты подумаешь об этом по дороге? В шести кварталах отсюда есть весьма неплохой китайский ресторан.

На языке человека, который был британским правительством, «весьма неплохой» означает «невероятно хороший», так что Янто молча соглашается.

Он откидывается на спинку удобного кожаного сидения, закрывает глаза, когда машина трогается с места, и позволяет себе немного расслабится. Майкрофт наблюдает за ним как обеспокоенный отец, а не как правительственный чиновник на службе, но Янто все равно чувствует на себя тяжесть этого взгляда, оценивающего его состояние. В итоге Майкрофт первым нарушает воцарившуюся в машине тишину.

– Ми-6 с радостью примет тебя назад, если ты хочешь остаться в Лондоне, – нарочито нейтральным тоном говорит он. – Кроме того, в моем отделе всегда есть вакансии для людей с твоими способностями.

Предложение тщательно сформулировано так, чтобы Янто не чувствовал, что на него давят или принуждают к чему-либо, но он все он равно сразу же вспоминает о трансформационном модуле в своей гостиной и лежащей в нем женщине, находящейся в непрекращающейся агонии. Так что его можно простить, когда он отвечает дрожащим надломленным голосом:

– Я хотел бы попытать счастья в Кардиффе, по правде говоря. Я слышал, что у капитана Харкнесса есть свободная вакансия.

Майкрофт пристально смотрит на его, но ничего не говорит.

(Наверное, это должно было бы стать для Янто первой подсказкой.)

**2.**

Через шесть часов после начала четырехнедельного отстранения Янто от работы ему приходит сообщение. Короткий сигнал кажется привычным и невинным. Несколько долгих мгновений Янто не сводит с телефона глаз, затем берет его в руки и по памяти набирает номер. Ему не нужно читать сообщение, чтобы узнать, от кого оно, и кто, без сомнения, ждет его на улице.

– Папа, – произносит он, едва установлено соединение, – прости, мне так жаль…

– Тихо, – сурово перебивает его Майкрофт. – Я знаю, что произошло. Но я хочу услышать, что тобой двигало.

Несмотря на то, что его слова можно расценить как осуждение, Янто слышит только сочувствие. Янто закрывает глаза и тяжело сглатывает. От криков и слез у него болит горло и охрип голос – вчера он выплеснул все накопившееся в нем горе от случившегося в Кэнари-ворф, от битвы, которую Лиза вела – и постепенно проигрывала – с программой киберов, страха, что команда узнает о ней, от медленной агонии из-за постоянного предательства Джека. Каждый поцелуй, каждое прикосновение, все-все было ложью. Что больше всего ужасает Янто, так это что он жалеет об этом не меньше, чем о смерти Лизы.

– Я любил ее, – чуть слышно шепчет он, надеясь, что отец его услышит, потому что это последний раз, когда он произносит это вслух. Последний раз, когда он говорит о будущем, о котором когда-то мечтал и о женщине, с которой он мог его разделить. – Я так любил ее, пап, и все, чего я желал – вылечить ее. Но там был Джек, и Тош, и Гвен, и даже Оуэн, и я… я отвлекся. Если бы я больше старался, если бы я сосредоточился на ней, а не на команде, я мог бы…

– Ты мог бы натравить кибера на Землю парой дней раньше, – прерывает его Майкрофт безжалостно-правдиво. Некоторое время они оба переваривают сказанное, а затем Майкрофт, вздохнув, приказывает: – Янто, мальчик мой, спускайся к машине. Я забираю тебя отсюда.

Сердце Янто стискивает страх, что удивляет его самого, когда он выпаливает, что не согласен. Он не хочет уезжать. Он хочет остаться в Торчвуде, чтобы попытаться вновь завоевать то, что потерял, привезя в Хаб кибера. Он хочет остаться.

Раньше он никогда этого не хотел.

Затем дверь его крошечной квартирки открывается, и в нее заходит его отец, неприязненно оглядывая комнату. Янто видит, как поджимаются его губы, а в глазах появляется блеск при виде коробок с вещами Лизы, которые Янто привез со склада, где хранил их Торчвуд.

– Мой бедный мальчик, – с еще одним вздохом говорит Майкрофт, глядя на Янто с сочувствием и сожалением, – мне так жаль, прости, что я ничего не замечал

Янто не осознавал этого раньше, но сейчас он понимает, что это правда: он зол на Майкрофта за то, что тот не разгадал его планов, ведь он видел и контролировал все в Англии и, быть может, и за ее пределами, но при этом не увидел, чем занимается его сын, и не спас его от этого. Это не честно, это неправильные чувства, но слова Майкрофта немного утешают его, хотя Янто был уверен, что это невозможно. И он сдается: пробормотав «папа», он позволяет увести себя из маленькой, заставленной вещами квартиры, заполненной остатками жизни, которая больше не была его.

Майкрофт увозит его из Кардиффа, с небрежной элегантностью развалившись на сидении машины, за рулем которой опять сидит возможно-Антея. Когда Янто, наконец, встречается взглядом с отцом, тот улыбается ему и говорит:

– Не на совсем, конечно. Ты нужен здесь, а мне нужен свой человек в Торчвуде. Однако передышка обычно бывает к лучшему, ты не находишь?

Его отец  – властный, одержимый контролем ублюдок, и Янто никогда еще не был ему так благодарен за это, как сейчас.

* * *

Когда они добираются до лондонского дома Майкрофта, на пороге их ждет мужчина – очень высокий, худой и с таким обиженно-капризным выражением лица, которое Янто никогда не видел у людей старше двух лет.

Взглянув на недовольного отца, Янто понимает, что этот мужчина, должно быть, его блудный дядя Шерлок.

Майкрофт вздыхает, но даже не пытается скрыть от брата Янто. Вместо этого он вытаскивает Янто с его дорожной сумкой из машины и подталкивает к входной двери.

– Второй этаж, третья комната справа, – инструктирует его Майкрофт. – Не волнуйся, я присоединюсь к тебе через минуту.

Затем он поворачивается к брату, закрывая за собой дверь. Тем не менее Янто все же слышит едкий вопрос Шерлока:

– Что, теперь ты подбираешь бродяг, Майкрофт?

– Это скорее в твоих привычках, Шерлок, – невозмутимо отзывается Майкрофт. – Ты что-то хотел?

– Узнать местонахождение Джона, – выплевывает Шерлок, и это звучит как выстраданное признание. – Его, кажется, похитили.

Как правило, Янто не очень хорошо понимает эмоции и настроения других людей, это талант Гвен, но он работает с Оуэном и это помогает ему услышать, что за ядовитым и снисходительным тоном Шерлока скрывается нервозность и искренняя обеспокоенность.

Майкрофт задумчиво стучит кончиком зонта по ступенькам.

– Хм, я заподозрил это, когда ты не начал, по обыкновению, анализировать моего гостя. Хорошо, я буду рад оказать услугу своему маленькому брату.

И в этом весь Майкрофт: самодовольный, самоуверенный, не сомневающийся в том, что знает обо всем, что происходит в Лондоне, до последнего чиха. Янто прислоняется спиной к стене и улыбается. Он не должен был бы находить это таким утешающим, но он не может сдержаться.

– Папа… – произносит он, как только Шерлок уходит, а Майкрофт заходит в дом, оставляя за тяжелой стальной и дубовой дверью внешний мир. Затем горло Янто сжимается, и он давится словами, не в силах произнести больше не звука.

Но Майкрофт все равно его понимает, кладет руку ему плечо и крепко его сжимает – это их  эквивалент объятий.

– Я знаю, мой мальчик, – бормочет он, – Я знаю.

**3**

В следующий раз Янто, избитый чертовым кланом каннибалов-кровосмесителей, прячущихся в сельской местности Уэльса, и с сотрясением мозга, первым связывается с отцом. Он с радостью соглашается на двухнедельный больничный, который предлагает ему Оуэн, что вызывает немалые подозрения у команды. Янто забавляет мысль о том, как его коллеги станут обыскивать его квартиру в поисках еще одного кибера – у него всегда было несколько извращенное чувство юмора, – и он покупает билеты в Лондон.

Как ни странно, когда он прилетает, в аэропорту его не ждет знакомая черная машина. Такого никогда раньше не случилось, как бы ни был занят Майкрофт, как бы рано ни прилетал рейс Янто, и Янто посылает Антее смс с вопросом и получает в ответ адрес. Это парк, который Янто неплохо знает, поскольку Майкрофт любит пить там чай, когда допрашивает кого-то и/или вежливо похищает. Думая о том, какой бедняга попал туда сегодня, Янто ловит такси и старается как можно реже закатывать глаза – от этого слишком болит голова.

Таксист с подозрением смотрит на него, когда Янто называет ему адрес, но не спорит. Несомненно, это не самое странное место из тех, куда он отвозил из аэропорта пассажиров, и Янто знает, что даже в синяках он выглядит вполне нормальным, обычным человеком.

– Высадите меня вон на том углу, пожалуйста, – просит Янто, когда они почти доезжают до парка. – Спасибо.

Учитывая немалое расстояние отсюда до аэропорта, Янто оставляет водителю приличные чаевые, выходит из машины и осторожно вешает сумку на плечо. Его спина – один большой синяк – затекла от долгого сидения на неудобных креслах самолета и машины, а сумка только добавляет боли, но Янто не обращает внимания ни на это, ни на ту дрожь, которая охватывает его каждый раз, когда он вспоминает, что его чуть не _съели_ другие представители _рода человеческого_. Он понял бы, если бы это были инопланетяне, ведь он не один из них, и, вполне возможно, добавление Янто в их рацион было бы вполне логично. Но другие люди, готовые вырвать из него куски плоти, чтобы потом съесть как стейк… Это приводит Янто в такой ужас, что он, вероятно, никогда больше не сможет взять в рот мясо.

В некотором отдалении от того места, где Янто вышел из такси, припаркована черная машина, и Янто неторопливо устремляется к ней. Каждый его шаг напоминает ему о том, что Оуэн приказал ему отдыхать, а не рыскать по всему Лондону в поисках отца. (Не то чтобы Оуэн знал, что отец Янто являлся, возможно, серым кардиналом целого мира, никто не этого не знал, потому что Янто в тайне был усыновлен сразу после рождения для его же защиты.)

Антея (судя по всему, ей нравится это имя, раз она так долго носит его, и Янто старается не слишком задаваться) встречает его на краю небольшой рощицы с неизменным Блэкберри, словно приросшем к ее руке.

– Прости, – говорит она, не отрывая глаз от экрана. – Кое-что неожиданно потребовало его срочного внимания, в противном случае он обязательно встретил бы тебя. Мы получили новости о Бринблэйдд сегодня утром, и с тех пор он не в себе.

Янто едва не вздрагивает всем телом, услышав это название. Если ему никогда больше не придется думать об этом месте, он умрет счастливым человеком.

Когда он поднимает голову и смотрит на Антею, то видит в ее взгляде беспокойство. Она хмурится, протягивает было руку, чтобы коснуться Янто, но в последний момент опускает ее. Этот жест красноречиво говорит о том, как она беспокоится о Янто: с ним она обычно не ограничивает себя в тактильном контакте. Янто благодарен ей – прикосновение, любое прикосновение оживляет в памяти ощущение приставленного к горлу тесака и шарящих по его телу рук, которые он мог бы забыть гораздо быстрее, будь у этих действий сексуальный подтекст. Но, увы, те люди не видели в нем человека, только кусок мяса, добычу, на которую весело охотиться, и ничего больше.

Янто слабо улыбается Антее и говорит, что с ним все в порядке.

Кажется, эти слова стали для него мантрой.

Посреди рощи, на поляне, окруженной десятком молодых дубков, стоит накрытый для чаепития стол, в центре которого красуется поднос с едой. За столом на одном из стульев сидит, развалившись, Майкрофт. Развалившись так, как только может развалиться человек, сохраняющий прямую спину и держащий в руке чашку. На другом стуле сидит мужчина с военной осанкой и таким лицом, словно он находится в заложниках, а не на приятном чаепитии. Он ниже Майкрофта, пепельный блондин, уже начавший седеть, а по чертам его лица, оставшегося на удивление открытым и приятным, легко понять, что жизнь его порядком потрепала. Движения его рук элегантны и сдержанны, Янто не раз наблюдал такие же у Оуэна – это руки, владелец которых знает, что он в любой момент может потребоваться, чтобы спасти ими чью-то жизнь.

 _Солдат_ , решает Янто и откладывает эту информацию в дальние уголки памяти, где она может ему когда-нибудь пригодиться. _Доктор, загар почти сошел, значит, его, скорее всего, уволили в отставку. Уверенные руки, но он сидит, слегка повернувшись налево, словно защищает эту сторону. Вероятно, был ранен и комиссован по состоянию здоровья._

Янто не Майкрофт и не Шерлок, он не может узнать всю подноготную человека всего лишь по его галстуку, но он достаточно внимателен, чтобы притвориться, что может с ними равняться, если хочет.

Янто не успевает задаться вопросом, кто этот мужчина и почему он здесь с Майкрофтом, потому что его ребра начинают болеть сильнее прежнего, так же как его живот и голова, и все, о чем Янто может думать, это «папа». К счастью, он одергивает себя прежде, чем успевает сказать это вслух, но, видимо, все же издает какой-то звук, потому что Майкрофт поворачивается к нему, и как только он замечает Янто, его темные глаза расширяются и он вскакивает на ноги.

– Янто.

В его голосе смешались удивление, сожаление, обеспокоенность и облегчение. Очевидно, никто не сказал ему, что Янто приехал сюда. Янто искоса смотрит на Антею, которая лишь солнечно улыбается.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – бормочет она и слегка дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до его плеча, прежде чем отойти в сторону, чтобы освободить место Майкрофту.

Тот хватает Янто за руки и притягивает его к себе. Это не объятия, они с Янто не обнимались по-настоящему с тех пор, как Янто был ребенком, но Майкрофт не отпускает Янто, держа его за предплечья, и прислоняется своим лбом к его, делая несколько глубоких вдохов.

Несколько мгновений они оба молчат, окунувшись в то тепло, которое всегда присутствовало в их отношениях. Затем Майкрофт вздыхает – его дыхание щекочет лицо Янто, – и говорит:

– Ты вгонишь меня в могилу, мальчик мой.

– Извини, пап, – тихо отвечает Янто. – Чертов Торчвуд.

– Чертов Торчвуд, – соглашается Майкрофт и выпрямляется.

Пока они были сосредоточены друг на друге, у стола появился еще один стул и дополнительные приборы, а Антея куда-то исчезла. Майкрофт жестом показывает на стул, и Янто без лишних разговоров подчиняется и едва слышно стонет, когда, наконец, садится.

Солдат удивленно наблюдает за ним с Майкрофтом, и Янто приветствует его улыбкой.

– Доктор. Надеюсь, вы полностью поправились?

На лице мужчины появляется комичное выражение, а затем он застывает на секунду, трясет головой и изумленно глядит на Майкрофта.

– Черт побери, _еще один_? – требовательно спрашивает он.

Янто делает глоток идеально заваренного и подслащенного сахара и лениво размышляет над тем, стоит ли ему обидеться на это или нет. Майкрофт поднимает бровь и выглядит слегка шокированным.

– Ну и ну, доктор Ватсон, – говорит он в итоге. – Дружба с Шерлоком определенно сказывается на вас, хотя даже он не вычислил, что нас связывает. Поздравляю.

– Спасибо, – без особого энтузиазма отзывается Ватсон.

Будучи великодушным человеком – по большей части, во всяком случае, – Янто жалеет доктора и легонько пинает отца в лодыжку. Майкрофт бросает на него предупреждающий взгляд, но все же представляет:

– Джон Ватсон, познакомьтесь с моим сыном Янто Джонсом. Он работает в спецподразделении в Кардиффе.

Янто и доктор Ватсон говорят друг другу положенные в таких случаях слова, но Ватсон по-прежнему озадачен.

– Шерлок не знает, что у вас есть сын? – не скрывая удивления, спрашивает он.

– Нет, – коротко, твердо и слегка угрожающе – так, на всякий случай, – отвечает Майкрофт. – Он, к сожалению, был слишком увлечен кокаином, когда Янто находился в утробе матери, а сразу после рождения Янто я вынужден был отдать его на усыновление одной паре в Кардиффе. Тогда мое положение еще не позволяло мне протестовать против такого решения. Шерлок видел его лишь однажды, как незнакомца, и до тех пор, пока это возможно, я предпочитаю, чтобы все так и оставалось. – Улыбка Майкрофта настолько же опасна, насколько фальшива. – Ради безопасности всех сторон, разумеется.

Понимая, что эта тема закрыта, Ватсон кивает и поворачивается к Янто с видом человека, настроенного любой ценой завести вежливую беседу.

– Спецподразделение? Это там вас так?

События в Бринблэйдд не секрет, о них уже раструбили все федеральные новости, поэтому Янто отзывается:

– Да. Каннибалы. В Уэльсе. Они хотели пообедать нами. Еще у них был холодильник, набитый частями человеческих тел.

У Ватсона крепкий желудок, он даже не морщится, лишь вновь кивает, делает глоток чая и сообщает:

– Мой сосед по комнате, твой дядя, тоже хранит разные части тел по всему дому. Не могу представить себе, каково это – быть возможным обедом, но что до трупов в холодильнике, тут я вас понимаю. Это как полезть за молоком и обнаружить вместо него человеческую голову.

Джон Уотсон, осознает Янто, засмеявшись, – человек, которого определенно стоит ценить.

Майкрофт снова смотрит на сына, но теперь уже скорее весело и с нежностью, чем обеспокоенно. Янто подозревает, что он испытывает то же к Джону, но никогда в этом не признается.

**4.**

Когда до него доходят известия о взрывах в Кардиффе, Майкрофт слишком занят, чтобы позвонить сыну и узнать, как он. Все его время и внимание поглощает исправление сложившейся ситуации, и он не сомневается, что Янто занимается тем же самым. Потому он не слишком сильно волнуется, ведь Янто сильный и умный молодой человек, который станет отличным дополнением к семейству Холмсом, когда Майкрофту покажется, что настал безопасный момент, чтобы признать его. Кроме того команда капитана Харкнесса обладает, кажется, невероятным везением, позволявшим им выбираться целыми и, как правило, невредимыми из разного рода передряг.

Вот почему Майкрофт относительно спокоен, пока в Кардиффе разворачивается трагедия, а Янто не связывается с ним дольше обычного.

А потом на стол Майкрофту ложится папка, на которой написано «Торчвуд-3: сводка погибших при исполнении служебных обязанностей».

На секунду Майкрофту кажется, что он умирает. У него перехватывает дыхание, а бешено бьющееся сердце болезненно ударяется о грудную клетку, когда он открывает папку и смотрит на два имени:

Харпер, Оуэн – врач/полевой агент

Сато, Тошико – техник/полевой агент.

В этом списке не имени Янто Джонса, специалиста по общим вопросам, и несмотря на две смерти в Торчвуде-3, Майкрофт чувствует облегчение. Он один в кабинете и потому позволяет себе положить голову на скрещенные руки, чувствуя, как дрожат пальцы от короткой вспышки ужаса.

«Янто, мальчик мой, – думает он, – ты и впрямь сведешь меня в могилу. Чертов Торчвуд».

Как только у него перестают дрожать руки, он набирает номер Янто. Впервые ему не хватает терпения, чтобы повесить трубку после трех гудков и дождаться, чтобы Янто ему перезвонил. Они завели такой порядок из предосторожности, поскольку телефоны агентов Торчвуда, усовершенствованные с помощью инопланетных технологий, невозможно прослушать или взломать, но сейчас Майкрофту все равно, слушает ли их кто. Его сын находится в зоне с чрезвычайным положением, и если Майкрофт не услышит сейчас его голос, он лично отправится в Кардифф, чтобы убедиться, что он не пострадал.

Лежащий на столе листок бумаги наводит Майкрофта на мысли о том, что там могло бы быть другое имя, и он откладывает его в сторону и делает глубокий вдох, чтобы взять себя в руки, но этого недостаточно.

Когда он слышит, наконец, тихий измученный голос Янто, Майкрофт с трудом сглатывает застрявший в горле комок.

– Пап?

– Мой мальчик, – выговаривает, спустя пару мгновений, Майкрофт, – с тобой все в порядке?

Это глупый вопрос, Майкрофт сознает это, но ему жизненно необходим положительный ответ.

– Да, пап, – вздыхая, отвечает после длинной паузы Янто слишком сухим и циничным для двадцатичетырехлетнего юноши тоном. – Я выживу.

«В отличие от Тош и Оуэна» остается непроизнесенным.

– Мальчик мой, – бормочет Майкрофт и замолкает, слушая хриплое прерывистое дыхание сына, предлагая ему молчаливую поддержку и сочувствие.

Ничего не в порядке и долго не будет в порядке, но Янто жив, а Кардифф еще стоит, и на сегодня этого вполне достаточно.

**5.**

Комната ярко освещена, отчего кажется еще более холодной, чем на самом деле. Майкрофт опирается на зонт и смотрит сквозь стекло на лежащее на металлическом столе тело своего сына, словно приготовленное для вскрытия.

К сожалению, это впечатление обманчиво лишь наполовину: Янто никто не собирается вскрывать, но он мертв.

«За что? – мысленно спрашивает себя Майкрофт, не в силах оторвать взгляд от неподвижного тела сына. Люди не созданы для того, чтобы быть такими  неподвижными, особенно Янто, и от этого у Майкрофта бегут по спине мурашки. – Вся мощь государственной машины – какой в ней толк, если я даже не смог остановить небольшую группу тех, кто забрал у меня самое дорогое?»

Он слишком поздно смог узнать всю правду о том, что происходит, к тому времени база Торчвуда-3 была взорвана, а команда – в бегах. И даже когда перед Майкрофтом закрыли все двери и отказали ему в принятии решений, он должен был бы найти способ настоять на своем. В итоге – смерть невинного ребенка и сына Майкрофта.

Как бы ни сочувствовал Майкрофт Джеку Харкнессу и его внуку, смерть Янто расстраивает Майкрофта гораздо больше смерти мальчика.

– Мистер Холмс, – обращается к нему низенький неприметный ученый, застывший на пороге, прижимая к груди папку. Когда Майкрофт поворачивается и бросает на него мрачный взгляд, он вздрагивает, но все же быстро находит в себе смелость продолжить: – Что вы здесь делаете, сэр? Это…

– Я хотел его увидеть, – перебивает его Майкрофт.

Чем дольше он смотрит на мертвого сына, тем быстрее теряет с таким трудом приобретенные обходительность и самообладание, но он не может заставить себя отвернуться, словно его притягивает к нему магнитом.

– Вы сказали, что у вас есть результаты, так, доктор Миллер? В следующий раз у нас будет вакцина?

(Следующий раз непременно настанет, сейчас Майкрофт в этом уверен. Янто не зря говорит… говорил, что деятельность Торчвуда невероятно важна для всего мира, и хотя Майкрофт никогда не ставил под сомнение его слова, он не до конца в это верил. Но он усвоил преподнесенный ему урок и теперь будет готов: Земля никогда больше не сдастся перед лицом инопланетной угрозы, Майкрофт об этом позаботиться, чего бы это ни стоило.

«Слишком поздно»,  – шепчет ему внутренний голос, но он заглушает его мыслями о будущих планах и способах воздействия на нужных людей.)

– Да, конечно.

Миллер теребит папку и рассеянно листает страницы – _нервничает, потому что знает содержание этих документов, но не представляет, как я на них отреагирую. Он чересчур идеалистичен, чтобы вписаться в компанию здешних ученых, дважды разведен, имеет дочь, закончил…_

Майкрофт прерывает поток мыслей, чтобы не озвучить сделанные им выводы – это было бы непростительно, поскольку сделало бы его похожим на Шерлока.

– Доктор? – понизив голос и добавив в него угрожающие нотки, потребовал ответа от Миллера Майкрофт.

– Он не умер, – выпаливает Миллер. – У нас нет вакцины, потому что это не вирус. Это доза невероятно сложных нанитов, которые вводят организм в состояние, похожее на криогенную заморозку. Один из техников из Уровня 9… – которого, само собой не существовало, и Майкрофт сделал мысленную заметку не забыть напомнить всем об этом на следующем совещании, – смог взломать программу нанитов и отключить их. Однако ввиду заложенных в них временных ограничений, их отключение окажет нужный эффект лишь на тех жертв, которых мы поместили в криогенное хранилище. Агент Джонс должен очнуться  уже сегодня.

Хм. Это… Неожиданно.

Зонт жалобно трещит, когда Майкрофт опирается на него всем весом, и Майкрофт поспешно выпрямляется, чтобы не сломать его: этот зонт подарил ему на день рождения несколько лет назад Янто, и он очень им дорожит.

Майкрофт, по-прежнему не отрываясь, смотрит на Янто – такого неподвижного, такого неестественно неподвижного.

– Вы уверены? – тихим опасным голосом, в котором смешалась злость и отчаянное желание, спрашивает он. – Будут ли какие-либо необратимые побочные явления? Он не лишится памяти, останется все той же личностью?

– Лично я уверен в этом насколько, насколько это возможно, – отвечает Миллер. Он храбрее, чем полагал Майкрофт, раз не боится признать, что он может и ошибаться. – Я анализировал то, как 456 применили вирус, и картинка не сходилась. Они более развитая по сравнению с нами раса, и в качестве средства устрашения противника они применили биологическое оружие, но это был очень _неуклюжий_ ход. Они могли бы использовать вирус, вызывающий у их жертв невероятные страдания, так почему они выбрали именно этот, убивающий так быстро? Это показалось мне странным, и я рассудил, что у 456 должны были быть другие мотивы для такого поступка. Вот я и решил все проверить. – Миллер тряхнул головой и встал рядом с Майкрофтом, глядя на Янто с некоторым восхищением. – Однако я не сделал бы этого, если бы вы не настояли. Это все благодаря вам.

Майкрофт начинает вертеть в руках зонт. Он словно заледенел изнутри, и это чувство не слишком ему нравится, но он за последние две недели, со дня резни в Темз-хаус, Майкрофт к нему привык.

«Жив, – повторяет он про себя. – Очнется сегодня. Уверен настолько, насколько это возможно».

Эти фразы ничего не значат вне контекста, но они успокаивают боль, поселившуюся в груди Майкрофта. Ему почему-то трудно дышать, и Миллер смотрит на него с явным сочувствием. Интересно, что сказала ему Антея, когда Майкрофт послал ее к Миллеру, чтобы «подстегнуть» того работать быстрее. Временами она бывает слишком чувствительной и к тому же она питает слабость к Янто. (О котором больше нельзя говорить в прошедшем времени. Он жив, и Майкрофт, возможно, никогда не оправится от этого знания. Если это действительно так, если он очнется, Майкрофт никогда больше не станет скрывать их родство. Если понадобится, он расскажет об этом на ББС, прокричит с крыши Тауэра и даст объявление во все газеты: Янто Джонс его сын. Он даже позаботится о том, чтобы Джон сделал фотографию Шерлока, когда тот узнает об этом. Это будет крайне забавное зрелище.)

– Вы можете посидеть с ним, если желаете, мистер Холмс, – предлагает Миллер. – Агент Джонс будет приходить в себя постепенно, и ему поможет, если рядом с ним будет кто-то знакомый.

В любое другое время, при любых других обстоятельствах Майкрофт немедленно отказался бы и возмутился такой плохо замаскированной попытке нянчиться с ним. Но сейчас он лишь кивает и  открывает дверь. У стены стоит стул, и Майкрофт, наплевав на необходимость сохранять лицо, подтаскивает его к столу, на котором лежит Янто, садится и крепко сжимает руку сына.

Он считает секунды до того момента, когда под его пальцами появляется пульс.

Он считает минуты до того момента, когда невероятно голубые глаза – точь-в-точь как у его родной матери, вплоть до бледно-серого ободка вокруг зрачка, – наконец-то открываются.

У Майкрофта достаточно времени, чтобы позаботиться о том, чтобы быть первым, кого Янто видит, когда воскреснет из мертвых, подобно Лазарю. Достаточно времени, чтобы убедиться, что первая улыбка Янто адресована ему. Теплая, милая улыбка, все еще так похожая на улыбку мальчика, фотографии которого Майкрофт хранит в нескольких надежных сейфах по всему городу. Пожалуй, эта улыбка самая восхитительная, самая совершенная вещь, которую Майкрофт видел со дня рождения Янто, когда ему на руки дали крошечного младенца с пухом черных волос на голове. Или даже лучше, потому что сейчас при взгляде на Янто Майкрофт видит, каким он стал, и не может не удивляться тому, что этот великолепный юноша его сын, что он плоть от плоти, кровь от крови его.

– Янто, – мягко зовет он, не выпуская руку Янто из своей и радуясь уверенному биению пульса сына.

– Папа, – не переставая улыбаться, хрипло шепчет в ответ Янто, и это самая чудесная вещь, которую Майкрофт когда-либо слышал.

**\+ 1**

Поскольку отец Янто мазохист, который убежден, что проявлять эмоции с его стороны – признак слабости, и поэтому изо всех сил их избегает, Янто узнает о самоубийстве своего дяди Шерлока из утренних газет. Он тратит двадцать секунд на то, чтобы обругать своего родителя упрямым паршивцем с раздутым эго и нездоровой любовью к драматизации всего и вся, затем целует на прощание Джека (что занимает у него больше времени, чем он рассчитывал, потому что ранним утром Джек просто неотразим и от него трудно оторваться), берет дорожную сумку, заранее собранную на случай форс-мажорных обстоятельств, и отравляется в Лондон, не теряя больше ни минуты. (Вообще-то их с Джеком прощание заняло около часа, но Янто не считает это впустую потраченным временем, поскольку оно это было проведено с большим толком и совершенно точно не зря.)

Во время долгой дороги в Лондон на поезде, Янто пишет безответное смс отцу – не то чтобы он этого не ожидал, учитывая, что Майкрофт обычно отключал телефон, когда был особенно сильно расстроен; Антее (тоже безответно, что означает, что она где-то в другом месте и временно не служит шпионкой/киллером/правой рукой Британского Правительства) и доктору Ватсону. Последний, что интересно, отвечает:

_Он был у меня час назад. Не знаю, где он сейчас. ДВ_

Янто хмурится, глядя на этот ответ. Если отец не с Джоном, который является сейчас для Майкрофта ближайшим эквивалентом семьи в Лондоне, и выключил телефон, значит, он где-то, где чувствует себя в безопасности и может спокойно оплакать брата.

У Янто уходит пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, где, скорее всего, находится в данный момент Майкрофт, и он, закрывая глаза, откидывается на спинку сидения, испытывая острое сочувствие к отцу. _Ох, папа._

* * *

В больнице Св.Барта тише и спокойнее обычного. Янто проходит мимо подавленных мрачных людей и вспоминает, что многие из них так или иначе знали Шерлока. Возможно, он им не нравился, но они уважали его и его гений. Теперь же они свыкаются с мыслью, что он был не более чем мошенником. Янто ни капли в это не верит, в конце концов, Шерлок – один из Холмсов. (Очевидно, не он один не верит газетам: на тротуаре возле Св.Барта какая-то творческая личность написала кислотно-желтой краской, от которой болят глаза, «Я ВЕРЮ В ШЕРЛОКА ХОЛМСА». Янто видел похожие надписи по всему Лондону.)

Одна из помощниц Майкрофта стоит у подножия лестницы, ведущей на крышу. Она открывает было рот, чтобы остановить Янто, но он смотрит на нее долгим многозначительным взглядом, и она молча позволяет Янто пройти.

На крыше дует холодный ветер, развевая полы пальто Янто. Он поплотнее запахивает на себе пальто, оглядывает крышу и видит высокую худую фигуру, стоящую у края. Немного постояв в полной тишине, Янто произносит:

– Пап, если ты тоже прыгнешь, я не успокоюсь, пока не найду еще одну Воскрешающую перчатку и не приволоку тебя в мир живых.

Майкрофт слегка вздрагивает, услышав Янто – верный показатель того, насколько велико его горе. Затем он неторопливо и уверенно, несмотря на пошатнувшуюся под его ногами землю, поворачивается, и в его устремленных на Янто глазах столько боли, что Янто удивляется, как кто-то может оставаться равнодушным, глядя в них.

– Сын, – приветствует его Майкрофт сорвавшимся голосом.

Янто даже не замечает, как пересекает крышу и, несмотря на то что они с Майкрофтом оба не слишком любят тактильный контакт, обнимает отца, притягивая его к себе. Он не говорит, что ему жаль, что ему тоже не хватает Шерлока, пусть даже они, фактически, никогда не встречались, или что это ужасная трагедия, потому что Майкрофт и так все это знает и это ему не поможет.

Майкрофт медленно выдыхает и утыкается лбом в плечо Янто.

Они ничего не говорят друг другу.

Им не нужны слова.

(+2

Звук, с которым кулак Янто впечатывается в эту нелепую челюсть, до смешного приятен. Равно как и вскрик с которым не ожидавший удара свежевоскресший дядюшка Янто – нет, положительно, воскрешений в жизни Янто уже более чем достаточно, – приземляется на задницу, раскинув ноги.

– Что? – возмущается Шерлок, прижимая руку к челюсти и уставившись на Янто.

Янто старательно не смотрит ни на ухмыляющегося Джона Ватсона, ни на фыркающего от смеха детектива-инспектора Лестрада, ни на Джека, на лице которого застыло выражение болезненного сочувствия (да, он точно сочувствует Шерлоку, зная, какой у Янто мощный удар).

– Это тебе за то, как ты поступил с папой, – резко поясняет Янто. – Надеюсь, он тебе тоже врежет.

На секунду в серых глазах Шерлока появляется недоумение, которое быстро сменяется ужасом. Немало позабавленный Майкрофт сообщает из-за спины Янто:

– Шерлок, познакомься с моим сыном Янто. Своим племянником.)

 

 

  


* * *

[[1]](new#_ftnref1) Антея – одно из имен Геры.

[[2]](new#_ftnref2) В английском эти имена действительно похожи – Athena (Афина) и Anthea (Антея).


End file.
